


Juejué

by Lethe0



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethe0/pseuds/Lethe0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi y Hiro son hermanos.<br/>Hermanos...<br/>...<br/>Sólo hermanos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juejué

Hacía frío, hacía mucho frío en aquel sofá solitario, donde Hiro apenas veía anuncios de teletienda. Estaba mediodormido; y con ojos mediocerrados, tan solo vió quien no estaba allí.

Tadashi no estaba.

¿Se habría ido?

 

Su tía Cass no estaba en casa, por primera vez había acudido a una…

Una…

¿Reunión de panaderos?

 

Se le veía feliz, y tampoco era como si Hiro y Tadashi fuesen a replicar.

Pero, ¿un congreso de panaderos? ¿Por el buen uso del trigo?

¿¡Contra las baguettes congeladas?!

 

Eso sí, tuvieron primero que convencerla. No se veía muy dispuesta dejar a sus dos sobrinos solos en casa, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la tía Cass. Tras mucho tira y afloja, consiguieron convencerle de que acudiese. De ninguna forma podría faltar a ese loquefuese, decían.

Aceptados, los dos se miraron y le dieron un enorme abrazo, durante el que se miraron tras su espalda. Hiro algo burlón moviendo las cejas mientras que Tadashi tan solo sonreía.

Aquel evento era la excusa perfecta para tener una noche solos…

 

¡Pero no estaban solos! Mochi refunfuñaba hasta en sueños, mientras tanto, Hiro al darse cuenta trató de apartarse sin despertarle. Seguramente aún siguiese enfadado por aquel último cachivache con el que casi le deja sin rabo.

¡Por no mencionar el anterior, en el que casi le deja sin pelo!

 

Mochi se vengó, vaya si se vengó. Por suerte ya no estaba la tía Cass para dramatizarlo, pero el grupo de arañazos que ahora Hiro tenía en su brazo parecían tener intención de dejar marcas.

 

Torpe y bostezante, trató de reunir todas sus energías para ponerse en pie e ir a la cama. Una ventana abierta le avisó de muy mala manera de que se había dejado la camiseta arriba. Apenas era mayo, y el calor ya comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Pero de noche nunca hace tanto frío, y uno tras otro, tres fueron los estornudos con los que despertó a Mochi. Gato que gruñó con todas sus energías sobre la nueva alfombra del salón.

Seguía enfadado, al menos eso quedaba claro…

 

Sobre la mesa quedaba el pequeño librito que la tía Cass llevaba siempre de un lado para otro. Últimamente estaba muy, muy alegre, y mientras cocinaba o en cualquier otro momento libre, se dedicaba a escribir en lapiz sobre él.

Ninguno sabía qué era, pero sí que se le veía muy feliz. Fuese lo que fuese, sería mejor dejarlo en secreto por ahora.

 

Hiro seguía su camino por las escaleras, tratando por todos los medios de no caer. Llegó, y se desplomó literalmente sobre su cama.

Pero había algo.

Algo que respiraba. Que pegó un bote increíble nada más precipitarse sobre él. ¿Un ladrón? No…

 

\- ¿Tadashi?

\- ¿¡Hiro?! – Respondió él.

 

Alcanzando la sábana del suelo, se tapó en un instante, zarandeando a su pobre y pequeño hermano en con ello. Ahora era él quien estaba en el suelo y no la sábana.

Tadashi siempre había sido muy cálido, hasta el punto de ser algo como un _radiador personal_ durante algunos días de invierno. Tadashi no se quejaba, pero ahora lo estaba mucho más, e incluso algo pegajoso para el frescor nocturno que se respiraba.

 

Pegajoso… ¿Sudado?

 

 _Ay… -_ Gimió un Hiro dolorido tras clavarse un tornillo justo en la herida. El arañazo le latía fuerte, y picaba; su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Tadashi se arregló el improvisado atuendo y miró de un lado a otro buscando al herido, se inclinó sobre él y tras un quejido vino su _¿estás bien?_ Culpable por hacerle daño.

Suerte que Baymax no estuviese activado.

 

-       Creo que sí… Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-       Ehm…

No había respuesta. Ni el golpe le había despertado. Estaba claro lo que estaba haciendo allí. Si tan solo Hiro se hubiese detenido un momento antes de lanzarse, habría visto como sus sábanas tocaban su rostro, su nariz.

Tadashi estaba despierto, ¿cómo iba a estar su piel ardiendo y dormido? Las estaba oliendo.

Olían a Hiro.

Por fin tenían una noche libre, una noche en la que podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Pero Hiro tan solo parecía querer dormir y ver cualquier chorrada en la televisión. Tadashi era el hermano mayor; tampoco sería la primera vez…

…Pero no podía. No podía hacerle daño alguno a su hermano. Ni cualquier cosa que pudiese perjudicarle.

…Por mucho que su corazón latiese.

 

Estaba desnudo, y hasta la tenue luz que conseguía llegar de las farolas le delataba. Delataba sus intenciones, sus tan peligrosas intenciones. Ninguna sábana era capaz de cubrir tal erección.

 

Hiro quería, quería tanto hacerlo. Pero cómo iba a decírselo era el problema. Era pequeño, y las otras veces siempre había sido Tadashi quien tomaba la iniciativa.

Sus hormonas ebullían, y eran imposibles de ocultar. Para bien o para mal, Tadashi ya lo había pasado, y le comprendía en varios sentidos.

Todo había empezado aquel invierno. La tía Cass había salido a comprar ingredientes; planeaba hacer una tarta de chocolate con tantos chocolates como pudiese encontrar.

Hiro estaba en la cama. Sus manos en su entrepierna, y ocultando cualquier ruido como pudiese, se tocaba. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero sí la primera en que con una vez no bastaba.

Pensaba en Tadashi. En las veces en las que salía de la ducha. Esa misma mañana, la toalla se le cayó con Hiro delante, y el calor no se iba, el deseo no bajaba.

Y se imaginaba como lo tocaría. Sus manos, tenía unas manos ásperas y más grandes que las suyas, y hasta el más pequeño roce sería suficiente suficiente para sentir ese cosquilleo.

Iría del hombro hasta sus caderas, mientras con la izquierda entrelazaba sus dedos con su mano al lado de su cabeza.

Suave y delicadamente. Sin dejar de mirarle; las manos bajaban y bajaban, quedándose por unos instantes en su pezón. Rodeándolo, acariciándolo.

Entonces bajaría la cabeza para besarlo, y volvería a bajar la mano.

Apenas tenía vello público, tan joven como era, pero el simple roce sobre este le hizo estremecer. Entonces, con su mano entera, lo aferraría, lo acariciaría.

Hiro gemiría, y para callarlo, tocaría un beso…

 

Pero esa fantasía fue interrumpida. Un gemido se le escapó; no en la fantasía sino en la realidad. Y un _hmmm_ llegó a sus oídos.

La puerta estaba abierta, y apoyado en su marco estaba Tadashi.

-       ¿Qué haces, pequeñajo? – Con voz burlona.

Hiro no sabía donde meterse.

¡Pero no hicieron falta palabras! Tadashi ya sabía qué hacía Hiro, y también cómo se sentía, y tan solo vino a decir _¿Necesitas a tu hermano?_

 

Hiro agachó la mirada. Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

Con pocos pasos llegó a su hermano.

Y la cumplió.

 

Beso tras otro sobre la erección, para luego seguirlos con la boca entera.

La sensación era cálida, de puro placer. Tadashi iba poco a poco…

…Y al llegar a entrar entero…

…Se vino.

 

Al hacerlo, Tadashi le tranquilizó. _No pasa nada…_ Y sonrió como pudo sin dejarlo escapar. ¡ _Vengo preparado!_ Dijo entre dientes, y en un pañuelo escupió lo que no había tragado por el susto.

Hiro se sintió muy incómodo, demasiado incómodo.

Tadashi por su lado ocultaba como podía su excitación de ver así a su hermano, ¿pero qué no podría solucionar una buena ducha?

 

Y Hiro se dio cuenta.

-       ¡No es justo que sólo sea yo!

Tadashi sabía a qué se refería, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Hiro no se iba a dar por vencido tampoco; iba a hacerlo también por su hermano.

Se levantó, y Tadashi, que no pudo contenerse a esa dulce y primera vez, que se mostraba como un pequeño capricho, decidió dejarlo pasar.

_Pero que solo sea una vez, ¿eh?_

 

¡Y todos sabemos que no fue la única!

 

De lado, hizo hueco para Hiro. Asiendo la camiseta del cuello, se la retiró hacia delante, y también bajaron sus pantalones.

Estaban mojados. Sus calzoncillos tenían una mancha de presemen justo sobre se marcaba su pene.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así… Era tan grande, era muchísimo más grande que el suyo. No le iba a caber de ninguna manera, pensaba.

 

Hiro se tumbó de lado también, y Tadashi lo miraba profundamente, tanto que él parecía pender de sus ojos. Un movimiento de cabeza fue como le dijo que estuviese tranquilo.

Bajó. Y tras un momento de reflexión, lo tomó todo de golpe.

Todo parecía ir bien; cabía por muy imposible que pareciese. Pero se atragantó de alguna manera y lo tosió.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía como hacerlo. Ni en sus fantasías se imaginaría que algún día…

Que algun día…

Esto pasaría…

 

Tadashi suspiró. No de cansancio, tampoco de decepción. Suspiró de puro cariño hacia Hiro.

Con la mano le tocó la cabeza, y acarició el pelo. Suavemente, sintiendo cada uno de los mechones. _No te preocupes, tan solo hazlo…_

E inexperto, fue con más cuidado. Tadashi no levantó en ningún momento la mano, menos para retirarle una vez estuviese listo.

Boca arriba, todo cayó sobre su barriga. ¡Pero seguía teniendo pañuelos! Fueron dos los que necesitó para limpiar todo el estropicio; pero lo limpió.

 

Hiro también se quedó boca arriba, aún no asimilaba que lo había hecho por fin. Que tal vez no sería la primera vez, que seguramente vendrían más.

Que hoy Tadashi pasaba a ser algo más que un simple hermano…

 _¿Ducha?_ Interrumpió éste.

 _¡Ducha!_ Asintió Hiro.


End file.
